Biting Fetish
by EvilNovel
Summary: Hibari had always knew that she was always full of surprises, but this time, this surprise came out to be something his male instinct loved. HibarixOC HibariOC - LEMON ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Okay I had written this as a request from one of my best friends. She loves Hibari, but then again, who doesn't? 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Hibari. **

Spring was blooming around the world. Tsuki, a third year, smiled out the window of Namimori Middle as she leaned on the ledge. The sakura trees were in full bloom and there was no way she was going to miss out on this.

Not even if that meant she'd have to skip classes.

"Let's just hope I can get out of here in time…"

Tsuki blinked her wide eyes back and forth down the wide, crowded hallways; hoping that nobody heard her. Everyone seemed to be too engrosses in their own conversations to even notice her.

She sighed inwardly as she looked back out the window, watching the pink petals on the trees scorch the blue sky.

"_Heh. It looks like cotton candy." _

She watched the trees dance with a warm smile on her face, not noticing a shadowy figure carve his vicious dark blue orbs into her body.

* * *

The hallways were barren, empty to the point of eeriness. The only sound to be heard was that of light, airy footsteps echoing through Namimori. Those footsteps held purpose.

Tsuki was trying her best not to make noise, but a ninja she was not. She was trying her best to avoid one of her fellow classmates and an old childhood "friend". Hibari Kyoya, the head prefect of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee.

Actually she was avoiding any prefect from the D-Committee, because they would all bring her to, of course, Hibari.

Unlike everyone at the school, it wasn't that she feared him. She could actually hold her own against him in a one-on-one fight. She was trained in multiple martial arts, not to mention she also happened to be the co-captain of the Boxing Club, along side her best friend, Ryohei.

She could never fear him. She just doesn't want to deal with him right now. Every time Hibari Kyoya and Asano Tsuki spoke to each other, all hell would break loose and they'd end up in physical fights over stupid things. And it was always ended in a stalemate. It was a strange bond.

Tsuki could recall one time where they had gotten into an argument over whether teachers should use white or yellow chalk. That battle lasted three straight hours, going in the same pattern. Swing. Dodge. Kick. Block. Punch. Dodge. Not once was someone hit. It only ended because Tsuki got hungry and she left him there.

A fight was something she didn't want right now. She just wanted to run among the pink floating petals. One of the few things her and the head prefect held in common was their appreciation of the cherry blossoms.

Her silver-gray eyes shifted from left to right as she took in the last hallway that stood between her and the school's entrance. Once realizing the coast was clear, she made her way to her foot locker, changed her shoes and made her way out the door to freedom.

* * *

The streets were empty. It was still quite early in the morning so no one was out. Everyone was either at school, at work, or still asleep. This was the perfect time to go out and love nature.

Tsuki had finally reached her haven from everything. The park. It stood a couple of blocks from the school and it also had the most sakura trees in the immediate area.

"Hello dearest" She spoke softly as she made her way through the trees. Finding an open field, protected by the strong standing sakura trees, she looked up towards the sky and closed her eyes in content. The wind blowing through her shoulder-length chocolate-colored hair, a warm smile on her face.

Nothing could ruin this.

"What are you doing here, Asano?"

…well almost nothing.

That cold voice made Tsuki groan inwardly.

'_Maybe I have bad luck or something?'_

She continued to mentally curse as she brought her gaze foreword, still not turning to face the dark-haired male behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Kyo-kun?"

The young girl had always found ways to get under his skin. He hated it. He would always try to avoid Tsuki, knowing that she would always find something to get him peeved. She was a rebellious, candy-addicted, nature-loving, free spirit of a person. Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, liked order and for things to go his way.

But he also loved challenges, which is what he thinks is why he randomly at times wants to see her. She got in trouble constantly, mostly for just speaking out, so he saw a lot of her. They've talked. They've fought, but he still wanted more, but what?

He narrowed his eyes at the girl's frame that stood in front of him, her back still being his only view.

"We're going back to school now. I'll have you stay after and clean up the reception room for punishment today."

"Nah. How about you just tell the teacher that I don't feel good and headed home, ok?" There was an obvious amusement in her voice. She kept a mischievous smirk on her face as she made her way to the closest tree. Finally turning to the 15-year-old male, she leaned back on the trunk.

She watched as he unfolded one of his infamous tonfas. She also noticed the slight change in his face that proved his annoyance with her. He took slow advancing steps towards her, hoping to intimidate her. It never worked before, so why would it work now?

"Either you come back with me, or I'll bite you to death."

Usually, Tsuki would answer around the same thing every time he used his catchphrase, "I don't feel like it.", but something told her otherwise, so she decided to use something different.

"Too bad for you, I have a biting fetish."

She smirked in victory, as he had no retort for once.

Kyoya didn't know what to think. He expected the same answer he normally got, but not something of that caliber. Hearing that sentence, something began to stir up inside him. Something he never felt for anyone. Lust? Yes. Lust, but something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He moved the thought to the back of his head as the thought of taking Asano Tsuki, making her his, took control. And he always followed his instincts.

He approached the girl, who was completely unaware of his new intentions. This was perfect. He knew her pride wouldn't let her run from him. She'd stay right there.

In the blink of an eye, he had the tonfa at her throat and had their faces mere inches from each other. Her slate colored eyes widened as she realized how close he was. Immediately, she was drawn into his deep, cerulean orbs, full of mystery and determination and something else Tsuki couldn't quite see.

Caught in his trance, she didn't notice Kyoya's face slowly inching closer to hers. Her lips were just too enticing to leave untouched in a situation like this.

He took what he wanted, retracting the tonfa if only to get closer to her. She came back to reality as she felt his lips take hers hungrily. A warm feeling swelling up at the pit of her stomach. Slowly, she came back to reality as she applied pressure back; giving in to a desire she had been fighting since puberty.

He smirked against her lips at her reaction. He felt her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and clinging tightly to his hair, digging her nails through every ebony lock.

Kyoya was never one to ask for permission, so he bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of the situation and thrust his tongue into her mouth, taking in her sweet taste.

Tsuki couldn't help but admit to being turned on. He was hot and she wasn't lying about having a biting fetish. She wanted him now, more than ever.

Their tongues fought in a heated battle for dominance. Their breath growing heavier by the second.

Finally pulling apart for air, he took the chance at her slight vulnerability and pushed her hard against the tree, his knee between her legs that happened to come in contact with a very sensitive spot.

She moaned out at a feeling she's never had before. That short, sharp pang of ecstasy that she wanted to feel again. She roughly rubbed herself against his knee again, causing her to call out once more.

He stopped her from doing it a third time by roughly pinning her hips to the tree. As much as he enjoyed her yells, he wanted to tease her. He wanted her to suffer and call for him.

His lustful, vicious blue eyes bore into her half lidded, pleading gray ones. Her breath was ragged as she took hold of his collar and glared half-heartedly.

"Don't mock me."

Kyoya could only smirk. To be honest, he always liked the aggressive side of her, but this new one became his favorite. He trailed his fingers slowly up her thighs and lightly passing her skirt, stopping once he took a hold of her sloppily buttoned shirt.

"I've always hated the way you wore your shirt. It bothers me."

Taking hold of the front, he ripped it apart, right down the seam, popping every button and tearing it in places. She stared at him blankly as an almost sense of awe took hold of his expression.

Main word: Almost.

A smirk made its way across her face as she watched his eyes dance hungrily across her skin, which kept constantly going back to her D-cups that were only hidden by a black lacy bra.

"Like what you see?"

He finally brought his gaze back to hers and he slowly moved by her ear. He undid his tie and he began to whisper to her.

"Maybe…"

Tossing aside his now useless tie he undid his shirt, letting it slide off his arms. His rock hard chest left in plain view. Tsuki couldn't help but let her fingers and eyes roam every inch of him, while he did the same to her. Their touches teasing.

Slowly the two closed the distance between each other, lips locking once again. It didn't take long for their tongues to find the other. Tsuki bit his tongue, releasing a deep growl from the back of his throat.

Kyoya wasn't about to go down easily. He let his hands take hold of her breasts, kneading them roughly. Her back arched as she moaned into his mouth.

She could feel a warm wetness release itself between her legs, right where his knee still was. He felt it seep through his pant leg. Separating himself from her lips, he brought them down to the skin of her neck, trailing rough kisses to her collar bone. He sucked and nibbled onto the skin, making it raw before he bit her, causing her to moan breathlessly.

He drew blood and licked it off slowly. He made his mark. She was his property now.

He took her lips once more, this time with much more passion than before. She felt his fingers trail down her stomach, over her skirt and down her legs. But they slowly went upwards once again, this time going under her skirt. He took hold of her black panties and slowly pulled them down and let them fall to her ankles.

She kicked them away knowing full well where this was going. His fingers went back under her skirt, a finger trailing down her warmth. She gasped and separated from his lips and looked at him.

His cerulean eyes were half-lidded and spiraling with so many emotions. His forehead had accumulated a slight sweat making his messy bangs cling to his face and she knew she must look worse off than he.

Still looking into her eyes, he brought his thumb to her soft spot and began to rub it in a circular motion. She threw her head back and moaned with ecstasy. A stronger warmth building up at the pit of her stomach told her she was nearing her climax. He stuck two fingers into her entrance. She buried her face in his neck and growled in response, slightly nipping at the skin exposed to her.

Smirking, he began to move his fingers in and out, stopping at times to stretch out her walls.

With every second, the warmth began to burn deeper. Arching her back, she yelled out one last time, before spilling her juices on his fingers.

In victory, he brought his fingers out, a thin line of residue trailing from her folds. He licked his fingers clean, locking eyes once again with the flustered, half naked brunette in front of him.

She couldn't take it anymore as she pulled him to her lips by his hair, tongues exploring hungrily. Her hands trailed to his pants, where she felt an already tightened bulge in the front.

She separated from him only by a hair's length, their lips barely touching. She teasingly trailed her fingers around the bulge and looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't disappoint me."

He smirked at her as he unzipped his pants, pulling his erected manhood out.

"Don't worry, I won't."

He took hold of her hips as he maneuvered himself under her skirt, positioning at her entrance.

"You'll only scream my name out from now on."

He drove himself roughly into her, causing her to yell out in pain. Her face contorted in pain as he continued to for in and out of her. Soon, the pain turned to pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She called out his name as he continued to push her against the tree.

Moving her hips with his made him bury his face in the crook of her neck, grunting out her name with each thrust. He picked up speed, liking the sound of his name coming from her throat.

His speed continued to increase with every minute that went by. Moans and cries of each other's names grew louder as their bodies became more flustered and covered in sweat.

He felt her walls begin to tighten around him. She couldn't hold on much longer. Soon, she felt her walls close in against him as she threw her head, yelling his name at the top of her lungs. Her juices spilled as she felt herself start to grow weak.

He pulled out of her quickly, knowing his climax was soon as well. He took hold of his manhood, hoping to finish the job, only to be stopped by the girl's hand. He watched her as she slowly bent down on her knees in front of him.

Taking hold of the shaft, she licked the tip once to observe the reaction. She looked up to see him throw his head back and call her name out in a deep whisper. Liking the advantage she had over him now, she placed the appendage as far as it would go into her mouth.

She started bobbing her head back and forth along the shaft. He continued to grunt and growl out her name and took hold of the back of her head to add some assistance.

She let her teeth graze the shaft lightly as she continued to suck, causing him to shiver. She was proud of herself. Asano Tsuki had Hibari Kyoya begging for more.

She felt him tense as his grip tightened on her hair. His head thrown back as he yelled out her name and released his warm seed into her mouth. She swallowed every drop and licked the shaft clean.

Standing up, she smiled widely at him. He brought his lips down to hers' in his first gentle kiss. It was official. She was his and he was hers. Two childhood rivals turned lovers all on one threat.

Pulling apart, the two decided to situate themselves before someone found them. Kyoya fixed his pants and spotted something quite interesting next to his feet. Picking up the object, he turned around to find Tsuki staring harshly at her now ruined school uniform shirt. He chuckled causing her to look up at him questionably. He held up the item he found between his fingers.

"I'm keeping these."

In his hands he held her now stained panties. She sighed knowing there was no argument about it.

"First you maul my shirt and now you steal my panties? Just great. Whatever…damn. Now I need a new shirt, thanks to you." Looking up from her destroyed garment, she was hit in the face by Kyoya's own uniform shirt.

"Put it on, Tsuki." He turned around waiting for her to finish. Sticking her panties in one pocket, he dug into his other one and pulled out his cell phone and began to call someone.

She smiled noticing that was the first time he actually called her by first name. An unspoken love formed between the two. She slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up, noticing it was a tad big on her but it would have to do.

"Tetsuya, I'm heading home. I'm not feeling well so keep the school in order for me. And tell sensei that Tsuki wasn't feeling well either."With that he hung up the phone and turned to the female behind him. He smirked and began to approach her.

"What now?" She raised an eyebrow curiously, watching his movements warily. Suddenly, he picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're coming with me."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you still have more punishment to endure."

She sighed at the finality in his voice and smiled softly. She leaned her chin in her hand; her elbow propped up on his bare shoulder.

"Whatever you say, my little carnivore."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had my friend's permission to put this up here. So Reviews would be loved.**


End file.
